


When You Find Me

by LacklusterPuddles



Series: Dean's Grace Universe [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gabriel/Sam Winchester Fluff, It has been five years and Sam is just starting to catch on, M/M, Oh my beautiful emotionally stunted boys, Pre-Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Well... sort of pre-Gabriel/Sam Winchester, don't worry Gabriel makes it better
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 12:06:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4136853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacklusterPuddles/pseuds/LacklusterPuddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is used to Gabriel dropping in on him during hunts, in fact, sometimes he counts on it. Gabriel always keeps an eye on Sam when he's hunting and he is always there when Sam needs him. </p>
<p>Note: This is a one-shot that can be read on its own, but it is set within the larger Dean's Grace universe. So you might be a tad confused by certain tidbits (feel free to ask, I'll be happy to explain). If you don't mind destiel and you want to fully appreciate the slow and subtle growth of love between these two idiots, please check out Dean's Grace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Find Me

Sam could feel the blood seeping through his pant leg and soaking into his sock, as he limped across the parking lot and up the stairs to his motel room. The job was supposed to have been easy, a simple few day 'find it/gank it'. Three grueling weeks later and it was finally over. He went straight into the bathroom, not even bothering to switch on the lights in the room. Moving on autopilot, he stripped off his clothes, dropping them into the trash. There was no sense saving them, there would be no washing out that much blood. He turned on the shower and stepped under the spray. The water hurt, it was too hot and he definitely had at least one broken rib that made breathing difficult. The gash on his leg was burning too, but he couldn't bring himself to care, he deserved to hurt. He scrubbed his skin and hair clean, watching the blood mingle with the water on the shower floor, before spinning around the drain. When he got out, he ignored the blood that was still trickling from the wound on his leg, wrapped a towel around his waist, and dug supplies out of his bag to sew up his injuries.

Sitting on the bed, he fumbled with the needle and thread, his hands just wouldn't stop shaking. This wasn't the first time a hunt had gone badly, but all he could think about were the screams of that family, the family that he had been too late to save. Two adults and three children, all ripped to pieces, because he couldn't find the right fucking address, because he failed. “Damn it.” He muttered, dropping the needle on the floor.

“Let me.”

Sam twitched, but didn't look up at Gabriel's voice. Gabe knelt down and touched his leg closing the wound, touched his side and the rib pain disappeared, then snapped his fingers and Sam was wearing PJ's. Sam didn't move, he just stared hard at the floor, “I was too late.” He said, his voice barely above a whisper.

“I know.”

“It was my fault, I couldn't find the address. It was my fault.”

“You did the best you could.”

“That's bullshit!” Sam snapped, standing up and throwing the sewing supplies across the room. “I had the fucking knife and I knew where it was going! I KNEW! Five people, Gabe, FIVE! Three of them were kids, the youngest wasn't even one and I knew!”

“Sam, it wasn't your fault.”

“You don't understand! I could have been there! I SHOULD have been there! It was my fault! IT WAS MY FAULT!” Sam tried to shove him, but Gabriel didn't budge, so Sam spun around and swung his fist at the wall, feeling something break in his hand, as he left a fist sized hole in the drywall. “I GOT THEM KILLED! I GOT ALL OF THEM KILLED!”

“Sam, stop!” Gabe said, appearing in front of him and taking hold of his arms, “Stop!”

“YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!” Sam fought to pull away from him, but Gabe wouldn't let go.

“You think I don't get it?! You think I don't know about making mistakes that get people killed?! You think you're the only one with blood on their hands?!”

“I COULD HEAR THEM!” Sam gasped. He clenched his jaw, but couldn't stop the tears, “I could hear them!” Gabe pulled him forward and wrapped his arms around him, holding him up, as he started to sink to the floor. “God, Gabe... I could hear them.”

“I know.”

Sam finally just broke, burying his face in Gabe's shoulder, he started to sob. Gabriel held him silently and they stayed like that for a long time. Even after the tears had stopped, Sam didn't move away, he kept still, leaning all of his weight against him. Sam felt embarrassed when he stepped back, sniffling and trying to wipe the tears from his face. “Sorry.” He mumbled, wincing as he curled the fingers of his broken hand.

“Lemme see.”

“It's fine.”

“It's broken, moron.” Gabe said, grabbing his wrist. Sam sighed, as he felt the pain dissipate. “Sorry.” He said again. “I didn't mean to...”

“Rub snot into my jacket? No worries.”

Sam smiled slightly and Gabe reached up and swept his hair out of his face with a finger, tucking it behind his ear. “You should get some sleep, kiddo.” He said, touching his temple. The exhaustion hit Sam immediately, he sat heavily on the bed and could barely keep his eyes open. Gabriel helped him lay down and pulled the covers over him. “You'll be alright, Sam.” He said, softly, “It's gonna be alright.”

* * *

When Sam woke up, the room was pitch dark. He got up slowly and felt his way to the bathroom, squinting and rubbing his eyes when he flipped on the light. A lump formed in his throat at the sight of the trashcan full of his bloody clothes. The memories came flooding back and he scrubbed a hand over his face. Gory images and violent screams tore at his mind, he felt like a weight was pressing down on his chest, like he couldn't breathe. He put a hand out and grabbed the side of the sink.

“Samsquatch?” He felt Gabriel touch his arm and the weight on his chest immediately started to ease, as the jagged edges of his memories softened. “Go back to bed.” Sam nodded and let Gabriel lead him back into the room and tuck him back into bed. “You staying?” He muttered, already feeling the pull of sleep. Gabe laid the blanket over him, “Yeah.” He said, “I'm not goin anywhere.”

The next time Sam opened his eyes there was daylight streaming through the space between the curtains. Gabriel was tucked against his chest, his head resting on his arm, biting off piece of a twizzler and somewhat intensely watching a Disney movie. Sam smiled, “Morning.”

“It's like 12:30, moron.”

“What?!” Sam craned his neck to look at the clock, “Shit. I needed to check out.”

“I took care of it. Now shut up, this is the best part.”

Sam yawned and stretched his other arm over his head. “You're a dork.”

“SHHH!” Gabe said, elbowing him in the ribs.

“Ow! Hey!”

Gabe glanced over his shoulder and smirked. Sam didn't have an explanation for the way he was feeling, in fact, he didn't have an explanation for any part of whatever had been happening between him and Gabe for the last five or so years. Even after Gabriel gained his trust through their fight to stop the apocalypse, the Archangel had still managed to irritate him endlessly. Yet for some reason, since Dean's pregnancy, a quiet bond had developed. At first Sam figured he was just finally learning to tolerate Gabe's grating personality, until he started to notice the way he looked forwards to seeing him and actually missed him when he didn't randomly show up with candy and that stupid grin. He had become fond of all the quirks and lame jokes that used to irritate him. It was strange, because he knew the change had been gradual, but damn if sometimes it didn't hit him like a sucker punch.

He snatched a twizzler out of the bag and settled against Gabe to watch the movie. This wasn't the first time he had woken up next to Gabe, in fact it had become fairly common place when he had a rough hunt. He wasn't really sure when this ridiculous Archangel had become so important to him. When he'd started thinking about him, worrying about him, relying on him... needing him. He didn't know why he felt a flutter in his chest whenever Gabe was around. He just knew that he wouldn't have made it through a lot of dark days without Gabriel and a lot of good days wouldn't have been nearly as much fun. He wasn't really ready to talk to anyone about whatever the hell this was or to address any larger implications, for the time being he was just glad to have Gabe in his life.

* * *

After getting dressed and brushing his teeth, Sam sat at the little desk in the corner of the room to make a few notes in his journal (a hunting journal he had started about a year ago). “Didya text Deano yet?”

“Yeah, I'm just finish... oh my god, you're still eating those?! How many have you had?!”

Gabe made a face, “What? Only like five bags.” He said, with a twizzler hanging out of his mouth. Sam shook his head, “That's disgusting.” Gabe rolled his eyes and the bag disappeared.

After letting Gabriel get rid of the bloody clothes and then checking over the room to make sure he didn't leave anything else that might rouse suspicion, Sam gathered everything and packed his car. Gabe was leaning against the driver side door, with his arms folded. “"You good to drive?"

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Okay, so I guess I'll catch you later, samsquatch.” Gabe said, but he still didn't move away from the door.

Sam smiled, because he knew that expression, Gabe was still worried about him. "I'll be fine, Gabe, but thanks, you know, for everything." He said, then leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to Gabriel's lips. The gesture was awkward and clumsy, resulting in nothing more than a subtle brush of lips, but it also felt kind of... right. Sam stepped back and blushed, running his fingers through his hair as he glanced across the parking lot. Gabe shrugged and cleared his throat, trying not to smile. “Yeah... uh... whatever.” He stepped away from the door. “Say hi to Mini and the lovebirds for me.”

“Will do..." Sam said, settling in the drivers seat. "Asshole.” He muttered over his shoulder.

Gabe just smirked.

As Sam was driving away he glanced in the rear view mirror and saw Gabriel disappear. What he didn't see was the wide grin spread across the Archangels face or the way he soared up into the sky, spinning and doing loops, with one positively (if not ridiculously) human thought racing through his mind making him feel like a firework about to explode. _Sam Winchester kissed me._


End file.
